


there's a place you can go

by thatworldinverted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Lifeguard Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: “Stiles? Stiles is teaching Cora’s swim class?”His mom poked her head out of the kitchen to look at him. “Why, do you know him?”“Uh, yeah. Sort of.” Sort of in the way that means I’d like to get to know him biblically, Derek thought.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 253





	there's a place you can go

“Derek, I need you to drive Cora and her friend to swim lessons today,” Talia called from the kitchen. 

Derek’s eyes rolled. “Ugh, Mom, seriously? Why can’t Laura do it?” He had a very important video game plan today that did not include little sisters. 

“Laura’s busy. It’ll only take a few minutes- check them in with Stiles, and tell him I’ll pick the girls up after class.” 

“Stiles? Stiles is teaching Cora’s swim class?”

His mom poked her head out of the kitchen to look at him. “Why, do you know him?”

“Uh, yeah. Sort of.” Sort of in the way that means _I’d like to get to know him biblically_ , Derek thought. “We had a couple classes together last year.” 

“Well, good, then you know who to look for when you get there.”

Twenty minutes and a little-girl-giggle-filled car ride later, Derek walked Cora and Jenny into the YMCA and reminded himself that looking was done with the eyes, not with his hands. 

But god, how he wished it was. Were those swim trunks even appropriate for Stiles to wear around kids? They were... black, and wet, and all... clingy. 

“Stiles? Mom said I was supposed to drop these runts off with you.” Cora’s face wrinkled up in an adorably miniature version of their mom’s glare as Derek laughed. 

“Oh, hey Derek, thanks.” Stiles checked their names off on a clipboard and shooed the girls off to get changed. “Taxicab duty, huh?”

“Yeah, my mom was busy.” Derek very studiously didn’t watch the way Stiles fidgeted with his pen. 

“Is she coming to get them after class?” 

Between his brain and his mouth, the word _yes_ turned into, “uh, no, actually, I am. I could... Do you need a ride home, maybe? I didn’t see your Jeep out there.”

Stiles grinned. “Actually, yeah, that’d be great. My jeep’s kind of out of commission.”

It took two dates for Derek to admit that his mom _had_ been planning on picking up Cora from class; it wasn’t until the fourth one that Stiles admitted his car had been parked behind the YMCA building the whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Village People for making the YMCA as gay as possible.


End file.
